


Try not to get Dusted, kid

by ydoc126



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Magic, Monsters won the war, cartoon violence, humans are trapped underground, perhaps real violence later?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydoc126/pseuds/ydoc126
Summary: Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.One day, war broke out between the two races.After a long battle, the Monsters were victorious.They sealed the humans underground with a magic spell.Many years later...MT. Ebbot201X.Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return....





	Try not to get Dusted, kid

\---------------------------------Undertale-----------------------------------------

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the Monsters were victorious.

They sealed the humans underground with a magic spell.

Many years later...

MT. Ebbot

201X.

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.

...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The goat monster opened their eyes and looked up at the hole they fell into. They were so confused... why were they not dusted? Their HP was certifiably low enough...  
Sitting up they examined their surroundings. They were lying on a bed of Roses, which explains the pricks they felt. Once again looking up they saw there was no climbing out of this place. So the only way out was forwards. Down the cavern...  
Moving to the next room they found a... Flower monster? they had never heard of any flower monsters. When the flower heard them enter they turned around to face them. The flower was a... poppy? but with a face... The flower had a look of confusion, before smiling and beginning,  
"Greetings... I... am Flowey... Flowey the Flower".  
The monster child waved, before realizing that the flower couldn't wave back. Flowey didn't seem to mind, as they continued,  
"Your DEFIANTLY new to the underground, I can tell. SOMEONE has to teach you how things work down here... So just stand still..."  
The child expected a FIGHT to begin, but was surprised when instead. the world DIDN'T go black and white. Instead, vines had crept their way around the monsters legs...  
"wait- what are you-" the child began before being swept to their feet, taking a hit of damage on impact with the ground.  
"You see... In this world, its Kill or BE KILLED, so, im gonna need you to die..." The flower stopped talking as dozens of vines sprouted and pointed their thorns at the child. The thorns reared back and...  
Flowey was hit by a Frying pan...  
"GET DOWN AND LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU JERK" The person who had saved them from being dusted shouted. Flowey turned, scowled, and went under the ground. The person who saved them was panting heavily, they wore a stained apron with an upside-down colored soul on it. They were taller then the Goat monster by about a foot.  
Standing there in all its glory was a being that The monster had only heard about in story. A being of Flesh and blood that once ruled the Earth alongside monsters.  
Standing in front of them was a HUMAN.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple of minutes of silence the Human rightened themselves and smiled at the child.  
"uhh... Hey!" the Human began, "My name is Kennith! I am the apprentice of the one who watches over these ruins. Umm..."  
The human seemed flustered, and fiddles around an apron pocket for a notebook, which he read to himself.  
"Right... I'm supposed to lead you to our home... Protect you from danger..." The human seemed filled with... something? He then motioned for the child to follow. 

The two beings continued, The human explaining to the monster that because he was a monster... Humans might want to fight him.  
"May it be for revenge... or curiosity... Or determination to gain freedom... I do not support it" The human looked off down the hall.  
"besides, you probably don't have what they need". They passed a training dummy that a couple of human children were practicing on. They perked up when they saw the monster but looked away when they saw Kennith walk past. Kennith looked as though he wanted to talk, but shook his head and motioned the child to continue.  
The next scene the two came upon shocked the monster, a long hallway, filled with humans behind stands and humans shopping at said stands. Kennith noticed the child was curious and began, "This is the market, us citizens of New Babylon come here to do business".  
More then that the monster was curious at all the different types of humans, some tall, some small, some wide, some thin. Some wore glasses, and others had no hair. All the stories the child had read only had one type of human, a big, strong human, with sharp teeth and a wicked grin.  
No-one here had a wicked grin... soft grins maybe but...

The stories stated the monsters locked humans away because they couldn't feel compassion... but the child saw a lot of it right now!

Kennith, seeing the monster idling, motioned him forward. Eventually they turned down an alleyway and Kennith got a call on his Cell Phone. He answered it and looked concerned before affirming something and hanging up. Breathing in the human began, "Something has come up, please wait here while I resolve the issue, I have an idea! I'll give you my emergency Cell Phone, use it if you need me!" With that the Human was off. leaving the monster child alone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The child had tried to stay put, he really did, but curiosity got the better of him. Leaving the alleyway and turning back, he wound up back in the markets. Some gave him some weird glances but were too preoccupied in their work to inquire about him. Eventually, however, a human that couldn't be any older then he approached.  
To be fair, the monster didn't care for the child's shouting, and blocked them out. Instinct saved the monster when he dodged a punch from the human.  
This time, he would not be caught on an unequal field. He willed the humans soul out as the color drained from the area. 

FIGHT START

The monster was suddenly aware that all commotion in the area stopped to look at this happening, some adults had wide eyes, while even older adults scoffed and laughed.

The humans soul was orange, and seemed constantly jittery in the battle box.

"HOOOLLD IT!", someone shouted, ignoring the rules of the FIGHT and entering the battle, cane in hand. This human was ancient, beard nearly touching the floor with a hunch back. He turned to the monster before saying, "you cant expect to FIGHT him without letting him know the rules first? hmmm? its only fair...", then he turned to the human child, "And you! go run on back to your parents, this FIGHT is OVER."  
The kid nodded and FLED the battle. The old man turned to the monster and nealt down as far as he could.  
"so, your the one my no-good apprentice told me about... HA", The human looked around, everyone else had resumed their usual business.  
"Come with me- I will escort you to my school".

reluctantly the two began moving forward, the human speaking as he walked, "you know, my apprentice REALLY shouldn't of left you alone... I mean... a Boss monster walking around, Easy pickings for anyone who wants our freedom at the hands of an innocent."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The old man, who the monster learned was named Franz, escorted the child back to a large building, similarly colored to the rest of the ruins. The only difference was a sign hanging above the door.

'School of Magic' was written over a crossed out 'Checkpoint'. Noticing the child once again idling the old man ushered him inside with his cane. Inside the atmosphere changed drastically. It seemed to be a quaint house in the ruins, stairs ahead leading into the basement, and hallways on either side leading elsewhere in the complex. All of a sudden Kennith ran up from the basement, looking frazzled about something. He then saw the two at the front door and perked up.

"Master Franz! I am so sorry that I left the child by themselves- a situation arised among your scholars and i had to resolve it- i hope you understand-" Kennith was quieted by Franz waving his cane, "It's quite alright young one. This one," the old man patted the monster on the head, "Was showing the market how monsters do things on the surface!" he chuckled. Kennith's eyes shot open, "You started a FIGHT?!"

The child's nodding was all that was needed before Kennith looked as though he was about to lose his lunch. Franz walked over and waved Kennith's concern off, Before escorting both of them down the right hallway. The next few moments passed in a blur, apparently the child would have to stay here from now on? what about mom and dad? The child's resolved to wait until morning to ask to be let go. He had to stay filled with HOPE after all...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
